Winter in the Woods: Life as a Wolf
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Kayla Woods is a young woman and the alpha female of a pack of werewolves. What is she going to do when a new wolf pack shows themselves around Kayla's territory and an other female tries to steal her mate?
1. Bio's of Kayla's Pack

**Kayla**

:

Long brown hair down to her hips

Brown eyes

Brown ears

Brown tail

 **Dylan** :

Short black hair

Black eyes

Black ears

Black tail

 **Carrie** :

Long caramel brown hair up in a braid

Yellow eyes

Caramel brown ears

Caramel brown tail

 **Jason** :

Long silver hair up in a braid

Violet eyes

Silver ears

Silver tail

 **Autumn** :

Long red hair down to her hips

Green eyes

Red ears

Red tail

 **Quinn** :

Short platinum blond hair

Baby blue eyes

Tan ears

Tan tail

 **Haley** :

Long caramel brown hair up in a ponytail

Yellow eyes

Caramel brown eyes

Caramel brown ears

 **Ethan** :

Blonde shoulder length hair

Teal eyes

Gray ears

Gray tail


	2. Prologue

It was a cold winters night in the woods of north eastern Maine. I was try my hardest to walk through the already five feet of snow. As I stopped to take a breath, as I look up at the cloudy sky. I felt a snowflake fall on my right cheek.

"Great, more snow. I have to get back soon."

I started to walk again but not even five minutes of walking, I had to stop. The snow storm had gotten so bad, that I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. "I need to fine a place to get out of the snow!"

I found this very large pine tree. It didn't even had any snow under the branches. So, I found shelter under the pine. There was alot of dry sticks and pine needles under the branches. So I cleared a spot 5 foot by 5 foot spot and I dug out about a inch deep, 1 foot by 1 foot spot so I could build a fire. "There, hopefully I have something to start the fire with."

I looked around on the ground to see if there was any rocks but I couldn't find any. I emptied out my pants pockets and I had a lighter. "Thank god I had you in my pocket."

I pressed the button and the lighter flickered to life. I had an old gum wrapper in my pockets, so I used that to light the fire. Once the fire was light, i sat down on the ground by the fire. "The fire is nice."

I looked out from under the branches at the snow storm. It was just as bad as I last saw it. I sighed as I looked back at the fire. "I guess that I'm stuck here for the time being."

I sat there running my hand through my long brown hair, to get the pine needles out of it. "Why am I even doing this right now. I need to make a bed."

I stood up and started to push all the pine needles into a pile, so I could use that to keep me off of the cold ground. I put all of the sticks into a pile next to the trunk. "There I have a bed to sleep on and a nice amount of wood to keep the fire going for a while."

My brown ears perked up as I hurd the sound of someone or something walking through the snow. I listen intently to try to identify what was making the sound. When I hurd, "Kayla, where are you?"

I smiled as I hurd the familiar voice of one of my pack members. He had long silver gray hair, sliver gray wolf ears and a silver gray tail. "Jason, I'm under here!"

Jason walked through the snow to get over to the pine that I was under. He pushed some of the branches over as he walked under the pine. We hugged each other after he came under. "Jason, why are you out here?"

Jason sat down by the fire as I got a few more sticks to put on the fire. He took off the hat that he was wearing. "Dylan to me to come and look for you. You should of been back to the house hours ago."

I glared at Jason as I put the sticks on the fire. I sat down on the bed I made and crossed my legs. "I know that Jay, but the storm came in so fast that I had to bunker down. Dylan shouldn't of sent you out."

Jason just chuckled and shook his head as he took the back pack off of his back and handed it to me. "Here Kayla, there is some food and a thermos full of coffee in there for you."

I looked at the bag, unzipped it and pulled out some dear jerky, the coffee and a note from Dylan saying, _"Kayla dear, hurry back home please. I love you."_ I took a bite of the jerky as Jason warmed his hands over the fire. "Jay, is everything ok?"

Jason grabbed a piece of jerky and started to eat it as a big gust of wind blew. We hurd a howls on the wind and we knew that it was our pack calling for us. "They want us to come home."


	3. Chapter 1

I stared into the fire as the howl faded. Jason finished off his piece of jerky, got up from where he was sitting, brushed off his tail and black jeans and walked out from under the tree. I looked up as the branches fell back into place. "Jay what are you doing?"

"The storm has lightened up Kay. I'm going to change and I think that you should too. I will pass you my clothes to put into the pack." Jason said as he was undressing outside. I sighed as I got undressed. I hurd a moaning, growling and bones poping noises.

I saw that Jason left his clothes, folded right where he walked out from. I put them in the bag. I put my clothes into the bag. I kicked some dirt onto the fire, to put it out. I let out an other sigh as i set down the bag.

"I guess that I have to carry the pack." I sighed and after I did, I let out a gasp. I started to moan as my all of my bones started to snapping and poping into the form of a wolf. I let out a growl as my long brown hair covered my whole body.

I opened my eyes and I was a sleek brown wolf. I picked up the back pack in my mouth, walked out from under the tree and started off towards my home.

Jason came walking out fron behind a tree. _"Kayla, let me carry the pack."_ I dropped the pack as I walked by him. _"Jason, lets get going."_

Jason and I ran through the woods to our house. We were running for like 30 minutes when I caught the scent of wood stove smoke. I let out a howl as I slowed down.

 _"Kayla, why are you slowing down?"_ Jason telepathically said to me as I came to a stop. He stopped about 30 feet away. _"I want to walk the rest of the way. Go ahead, I will catch up."_ Jason walked over to be and looked at me as I pointed my muzzle in the direction of the house.

 _"Ok, I will see you back at home."_ Jason ran off into the distance. I started to walk after I stood in the same place for five minutes.

The snow was only falling in a flurry, as I walked through the woods. The wind picked up and as it did, I cought the sent of Dylan. I started to pick up my pace and before I knew it, I saw the back deck.

Dylan leaning on the railing, talking to the other five members of the pack as I walked out of the woods. As I did, Quinn looked over his shoulder. "Dylan, behind you man."

I let out a small whine as Dylan turned. "Kayla!" Dylan climbed over the railing, jumped down from the deck and hugged me. I nugged him with my nose and closed my eyes.

Dylan and I walked back up onto the deck as everyone looked at me. "Did you find anything out there?" Quinn crossed his arms as I glared at him.

 _"Quinn shut your little blonde ass right now. I'm not in the mood."_ Quinn's smile dissolve as I telepathically yelled at him.

"Ok everyone. Kayla needs her rest. Please leave her alone for a few hours." Dylan said as we walked into the house. He closed the door as he finished.

Jason came down the stairs as Dylan and I walked in. "You finally made it." Jason put a hand on my right shoulder. I nugged his arm. "Jay, can you tell Haley, Carrie and Autumn to go hunting, tell Quinn and Ethan to keep watch and you watch the house. Kayla and I need to talk."

Jason looked at me, looked at Dylan and nodded. "Well do Dylan." He went outside as we walked up the stairs. I walked into mine and Dylan's room. I transformed back into a human.

My long brown hair fell over my large breast, my tail fell over my lush ass and I knew that this was making Dylan want me. I turned around to look at him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"


	4. Chapter 2

Dylan pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me. "You know what I want to talk to you about." He started to kiss me.

I wrapped my legs and arms around Dylan as we made out. For five minutes we made out. We pulled apart, I let go of Dylan and Dylan got off of me. "Whats wrong dear?" I asked as I sat up.

"What did you find out there love?" Dylan sat down beside me. I looked at him and brought my legs up to my chest. "I found other scents, other scents of werewolves." I hugged my legs.

Dylan looked at me and brought me into a hugged. "Don't worry my love." Dylan a hand on my face and leaned in for a kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled as we made out again.

Dylan got back on top of me. I brought my hands down to his zipper, I unzipped his pants. I moved my hands to his hips and took Dylan's blue jeans off of him. As his pants hit the floor, Dylan and I looked at each other.

"Kayla, your letting off that scent again!" Dylan got off of me and took his boxers off to reveal his 8 and half inched dick that was getting engorged at my presence. He climbed back onto the bed as I took off his red T-shirt, making out with him again.

"Really? Then what are you going to do about it?" We were on our sides, then he rolled. So I was on him, hovering over of Dylan's growing member.

I lowered myself onto the leader of the pack. As he entered my wet, warm lips, he let out a small moan. Dylan grabbed my ass as i was thrusting my hips on his dick.

"Kayla!" I hurd Dylan moan my name as I was thrusting faster. I could feel my walls tighten around his shaft. I let out a moan as I felt Dylan grab my brest. "Oh, Dylan!"

Dylan sat up, rolled over to me be on top of me and trust into me as fast as he could. I was almost at my climax when I clawed Dylan in his back. "Dylan, I'm about to... YES!"

Dylan finished as I had my legs wrapped around his thighs. We stayed together in each others arms for a while. "I love you my little wolf."

I looked at the man who I loved, trusted with my life and cared for as hurd Jason yell, "Dylan, Kayla get down here! The girls are back with a really big deer."


	5. Chapter 3

"Ok Jason, be right down." I yelled as Dylan got out of me, rolled off of me and got off the bed.

"Love, I have to tell everyone else about the other wolves scents that I found."

Dylan looked at me as he picked up his T-shirt. I rolled off of the bed, walked over to the door to the walk-in closet and opened it.

"Kayla, dear I know and we will after prep the deer for gutting."

Dylan put on his red T-shirt and walks over to the door to the bedroom. I walked into the closet, looking at my clothes.

"See you downstairs Sweetheart." I yell out as I hurd him chuckle and the bedroom door closed. I grabbed a skin-tight purple-pladed crop-top, and a pair of skin-tight dinum skiny jeans.

I walked out of the closet, closed the door, walked over to the bed, while putting my outfit on and as I got to the bed, I sat down and layed back. I looked over at my night stand, to see if my hair brush was there and it was.

I rolled over to it, grabbed the brush, swung my legs over the edge and got up as I started to brushing my hip length hair.

I walked over to the bedroom door, I set my brush on the dresser next to the door, opened the door, I walked into the hallway, letting the door closed behind me.

I went to stairs, I started to hear my pack-mates talking and it was about me.

"Dude, thank you for going out to look for Kayla. I glad that you found her." I leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs as I listened to Dylans voice.

"No problem man. Anyways, I have grown up with her. I know were she likes to run off to." Jason chuckled as he lightly slapped Dylan on the back.

I huffed at the words that Jason said, "No you don't. It was just luck that you found me tonight."

"Really, it was only luck Kayla?" I looked up to see Jason standing in front of me.

"Don't listen in to my thoughts Jay!" I shrieked as I pushed him out of my way and walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 4

After hours of skinning the deer and butchering it. All eight of us walked into kitchen.

"Wow, thats going to last us a while. Good job girls." Quinn smiles as he held up a thumbs up to them.

Haley walked past him and said, "Thank you Q but," She paused, leaned against the counter and ran her hand through her long caramel brown hair.

"Whats wrong sis?" Carrie asked as she walked over her twin sister.

"I felt like we where being watched out there hunting." I was just about to walk through the doorway to the deck when the wind blew.

A scent came through the air. My ears started to twitch as the scent hit my nose. I was the only one who cought it. I turned, run to the railing and jumped off.

"Kayla! Where are you going?" Dylan yelled as I stopped in the middle of the yard.

I turned around to look at my pack, "Smell the air!"

I let out a scream as I transformed into my wolf form and ran off into the woods after that scent.

 **Dylan's view:**

"What does she mean by, "Smell the air. " Ethan asked as his tan ears twitch from the cold wind.

I smelled the air as the wind hit us. I let out a low growl, "She's right. Jason and Autumn come with me. Carrie, Haley, Quinn and Ethan gard the house."

"D what do you smell?" Quinn asked as I jumped over the railing.

"Other wolves." Jason chimed in as he and Autumn walked over to me. "That's what Kayla wanted to us about after we were done with the deer."

Everyone nodded and agreed to what they had to do. Jason, Autumn and I transformed into our wolf forms and ran after Kayla.

 _"Kayla, wait up for us!"_ I screamed in my mind as I ran.


End file.
